


Size Kink

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Alec has a size kink. Jace and Magnus catch on.Story #4





	

Jace and Magnus loved riling their lover up. Get Alec properly in the mood, and he was wild in the sack. They'd give each other a look and then surround him, a dual attack of mouths on his neck and lips until Alec was pliant between them. Celebrating their success, they'd then stand on their tiptoes to kiss over his shoulder. For some reason whenever they tried to kiss around Alec, he seemed to shift and get in their way, meaning they had no choice but to lean over him. They had first assumed Alec just liked being sandwiched between them. But then Alec seemed to not mind Jace or Magnus being in the middle as he stayed plastered against their back, and he'd initiate a kiss in the exact same way, often steadying the hips of the person in the middle and making sure they stayed put as he leaned over their shoulder to kiss the other.

In fact, Alec often placed himself in a position that made his height over the other person clear. He seemed to revel in plastering himself against Jace's or Magnus' back and nibbling at their earlobes as he gripped their hips, or walk up to them and place himself just _so_ so that they needed to tilt their heads back to kiss him.

No matter what Alec did, whether it was hovering over Jace or Magnus on the couch or in bed, or lying on his back with one of them straddling him, somehow his height was always emphasised.

"Have you noticed how every time Alec gets horny, he seems to grow ten inches?" Jace mentioned off-handedly to Magnus one day. They were relaxing in the living room as their boyfriend showered.

From his position lounging on the couch, Magnus laughed. "Have you noticed that Alec always gets horny whenever our height differences become obvious?"

"What d'you mean?" Jace frowned in confusion.

"Come on, you must have enjoyed petite girls and dwarfing them with your size," Magnus pointed out.

"So you're saying Alec has a height kink?" Jace said in surprise. "We're guys."

"So?" Magnus shrugged. "Kinks can be gender neutral. You like Alec and myself on our knees when we suck you. You fucked girls anally. Why can't Alec have kinks you had with girls just because you're a guy?"

"Because we're guys," Jace said again. "We don't do fragile and weak and petite and all that stuff."

"So you don't enjoy anything about Alec that could be argued is strictly a heterosexual kink?" Magnus asked pointedly. "You don't like it when Alec looks up at you with big, dark-lashed, pretty eyes, pink plush lips and a decidedly feminine flush when you're fucking him? You don't like it when he looks pretty and a bit like a girl?"

Jace gaped. "Well... I like how he looks always..."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "But you like him when his features come across feminine. *Because* they're feminine. You like him when he looks masculine, too. But when he has-" Magnus cut off quickly as they heard the shower turn off. He sat up and leaned forward, and Jace leaned in, too. "Does it bother you?"

"No, I mean, I don't understand why he'd get off on us being shorter than him, but..." Jace shrugged, then gave a wicked grin. "I'm happy to explore the kink."

"Think of how much we can tease him," Magnus agreed with a smile of his own. "Think of how much we can _rile_ him up, and get him madly hot and bothered. Imagine how he'd be in bed. You think he gets wild now?" Magnus winked at him. "I dare you, Jace. Play to it tonight. Be submissive."

Jace's eyes blazed as he imagined it. "Tonight's gonna be fun."

"Why's tonight going to be fun?" Alec asked, coming into the living room in only sweats as he rubbed his hair dry with a towel.

"We were talking about going out tonight and getting you plastered," Jace grinned brightly, letting his eyes rake over his boyfriend's gorgeous body.

"Nope," Alec replied simply, flopping down on one of the cushy chairs and slouching with his long legs spread wide.

"Oh, come on," Jace cajoled. "You were so much fun!"

"Jace, you got me to dance on a table top. I'm never getting drunk around you again," Alec replied firmly.

"You were sexy on that table top," Magnus mused.

"Especially when you started grinding on me," Jace agreed.

"And Jace tore your shirt open."

"And Magnus got up as well and played with your nip-"

"Like I said, never again," Alec cut him off, blushing furiously.

"If it makes you feel better, I took away everybody's memories," Magnus shrugged. "And pictures. And videos. I kept the pictures and videos."

"Why didn't I know about the videos?" Jace complained with a huge smile, eyes bright.

"I was saving them for a rainy day," Magnus winked.

"Well, you'll need them, because it's never happening again," Alec grumbled.

"Or we could use them as blackmail material," Jace hummed.

"And I can cut you off," Alec replied cheerfully.

"Monster."

Alec grinned at his believed triumph. "We're staying in."

Jace pretended to be crest-fallen, but as soon as Alec looked away, he winked at Magnus with an impish glint to his eyes.

Tonight was gonna be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Story no. 4 of my 30-day-post-birthday-because-I-never-posted-them-before-challenge. (And yes, I just copy-pasted this from my previous post.) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
